Talk:Icy Shackles
Heh, use this on a Dervish and watch them scream :) Gimmethegepgun 17:26, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :All with ya man...dang...Dervishes aren't going to be happy with these new batches of Nightfall skills Anet brought to us "non-dervishes" eh? I would've wanted to see the Dervish's face when i used this with Desecrate Enchantments and Defile Enchantments in RA. ::Well dervishes do at leats have a counter counter, at least 5 of their skills involve dumping all enchantments on them. (Not a fifty five 20:07, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::yah Dervishes are gonna get hell from everyone...--Life Infusion 20:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Not as much as touchers. Everyone hates those. --Mgrinshpon 10:08, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Remember, Dervishes have self-enchantment removal. This skill's obvious counter is when a Dervish releases their enchantments, heals themself and begins chasing you... ::::But it's... 5 sec recharge -_- And some skale hit me with this today, not fun with 3 enchant on and Kihm as one of the henchmen... :::::Just wanted to say this: Necromancers have a counter-counter-counter: Pain of Disenchantment, haHA! Dump your skills NOW why don't you! -- Skax459 21:03, 30 May 2007 (CDT) In retrospect This could be used against monks/casters with enchantments that are kiting your meleers. Other than that it is a highly conditional snare that is efefctive when the condition is met.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:33, 13 November 2006 (CST) there are easier non-elite ways to do that. 82.21.87.83Ansi The extreme 16 Water magic, 15 Air magic. Glyph of Elemental Power + Chilling Winds + Icy Shackles. Slowed 30% for each enchantment for 48 seconds. Obviously useless where they would have hex removals. But against a dual-attune ele in RA or maybe TA, also running Aura of Restoration. You could leave them on the other side of the map for the duration of the whole round, and come back to them at the end of the round, finding them a couple of metres from where you left them. Would be rare, but extremely funny. Niobium 23:52, 12 December 2006 (CST) A limited skill with only one purpose. A waste of an Elite If you're going to use any water elite, it's shatterstone, water trident, mind freeze, or ward against harm. This skill is a waste. I tested this skill several times in duels and it proved ineffective. Ele's usually have 2 enchantments on them so it won't hold them in a maelstrom very well. Warriors usually don't use more than 2 if any so it doesn't work well on them. Assasins don't pile them up either. I'm trying to think of a way this skill would be good, probably against a gvg flag runner but who would waste an elite spot when there are better ways to do this? This elite is too limited. In order for this skill to be effecient, the person you're using it on has to have 3 or more enchantments or else it's a waste. This skill is a way to prevent flag runners from running the flag. There are better ways to do this without burning an elite like freezing gust. Might as well use mind freeze if you want the 90% on the runner. If you're a water ele, you're probably not happy with the skills nightfall gave. Earth gets sandstorm, Fire gets searing flames, and water gets icy shackles? Thanks ANET. I have to admit I like using freezing gust right after Shatterstone and frigid armor when I duel a fire ele, but could they at least expand the area maelstrom does to make it more effective in pve? I'm just confused why they made this skill an elite while freezing gust is 100% better to snare someone with water. Brighton Alexander 16:42, 23 January 2007 (CST) :: and what about now, with the "temporary skill changes" in effect? -TehBuG- ::: Still useless, as the new mind freeze has the same 10 sec duration without the requirement of the target having an enchantment and the ability to permanently keep a target at 10% speed -- Sai Qui 06:45, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::: The updated version was just as bad as it originally is. You have to be a pure Water Ele/Hydromancer to understand the unsatisfaction you get from the new Nightfall Water spells. Earth, Fire, and Air both get really nice elites that can be used in several builds. Water gets only one Elite (Icy Shackles) with 3 new regular skills (Frigid Armor, Freezing Gust, and Steam.) Maybe the developers in ANET have something against their old company Blizzard and take it out on us Water Ele's? Air should get a Tornado elite, and Water should get a Blizzard skill! Brighton Alexander 16:56, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::::Frigid Armor has since proved to be a godsend in GWEN. SarielV 16:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) The new kicks ass for HA — Skuld 05:53, 28 January 2007 (CST) :The new version had a 15 second recharge and only lasted for 10 seconds while Mind Freeze had a 8 second recharge and lasted for 11 seconds. Though Mind Freeze causes exhaustion, if you're going to put people's movement at 10%, I think Mind Freeze works better as long as you watch exhaustion and use Chilling Winds. Icy Shackles should be changed to an AoE that does 42 damage to target foes adjacent to the location for 10 seconds and causes 66% slowdown if target foes are enchanted while standing in it. Something to compliment Maelstrom. Would make Water Ele's better in PvE. This skill can be used in the following way(and I saw someone do it), with 2 other water magic slowdown skills, as an alternative to a Burning Arrow build. I doubted it too, but it really works! Ill have the build on my page.Shark Ranger Guy 03:13, 21 October 2007 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy If they don't have any enchantments Vapor Blade. This + Another Ele with SH? Sounds great to me. Caramel Ni 23:34, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Likes/Dislikes As for me, I really like it, it has the fastest recharge of all 90% slow spells and if done correctly, you can keep a guy with an enchant at 90% slow at all times. Also, if combo'd with a fire AOE spell, it can do a great deal of damage without the enemy kiting. Going to add note Used in GvG for Flag Runners. Kind a Fotm, but should still be noted. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:17, 30 May 2007 (CDT) In Alliance Battles Works extremely well. Killed off tons of enemies by using this to snare, and ice spear to kill. Doesn't sound like it'd work, and probably wouldn't against a "good" player, but at 15 water magic, it slows them significantly and is extremely effective against all those damn E/Ds and N/Ds who think Mystic regen is the greatest heal ever--Darksyde Never Again 16:49, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Mystic regen is the greatest heal ever for a secondary :/ unless you happened to bring 2+ enchant removal skills. I agree though, it's highly enjoyable when you happen to be by yourself with a meleer and you can lock them down practically permanently. This really is alot better than Mind Lock if you need dedicated shutdown; sure, you can watch your exhaustion with mind lock, but that basically means using it alot less than the recharge and duration times imply. --209.180.252.110 06:23, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::I tore through alliance battles with 3 SH eles and me as a water ele with this (along with some other skills to counter enemy pressure etc). It was fun snaring people in 3 Savannah Heats. 76.102.172.202 08:58, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Non ELite- Elite DIdn't this used to be a non elite skill?Fire Tock 21:32, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :No, it has always been elite. --Kale Ironfist 21:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::In the Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition box that I bought the booklet shows the skill as a non-elite on page 71. It also has a recharge time of 5 seconds. 70.110.181.135 19:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::It used to be a 5 sec recharge, but then it got nerfed/buffed, depending on how you want to look at it. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 23:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Istan Is it just me, or is this the only elite available in Istan? i haven't checked around at every elite out there, or every boss on the island, but does anyone know for sure? [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 02:18, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :You're partially right, the only other elite available in Istan is Ravenous Gaze fro Moa'vu'Kaal, but he only appears during a quest. This is the only FIXED elite in Istan. 84.65.6.81 09:47, 17 February 2008 (UTC)